True Power
True Power is a Dynasty Warriors character duet which first appeared on the vocal CD set Duet Songs. It is performed by Kentaro Ito and Kohsuke Toriumi who respectively voice Yue Jin and Li Dian in the series. Credits :Lyrics: ma-saya :Composition: Junya Takemoto :Arrangement: Maro Miyakawa, Junya Takemoto :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Since the actors overlap one another throughout the song, lyrics are color coded to indicate which character is singing which line. If there is no color coding, it means both actors sing the line together. :Dark Indigo - Yue Jin :Light Indigo - Li Dian Kanji= :一番槍は譲れない :任せてほしい 今こそ私に :予感的中 冴えてる俺 :仲間のために 真剣勝負だぜ :手強い敵に やな予感しても :常に前に出て 突撃するしかない :True power 力合わせ行こう :全力を出しきって どんな苦境も乗り越えて :True power 命賭け :勝利を信じて いざ未来(あす)のために :真の力 共に戦うだけ :存在意味を示したい :最前線に 矜持(プライド)を懸けて :信じていいぜ 今が好機(チャンス) :理由なんてない ピンと来ただけさ :道を拓いて 乱世を生きてる :常に前に立ち 役目を果たすだけ :True power 突き進んで行こう :難局を切り抜けて 次の時代へ繋ぐため :True power 命賭け :大事な約束(きずな)を 守り抜くために :真の力 敵を蹴散らすまで :すぐには わかり合えないことも :目の前にある勝ち負けさえも :いつかはどこかで振り返り笑えるだろう :Let's go to fight! :信頼できる 仲間がいれば :True power 力合わせ行こう :全力を出しきって どんな苦境も乗り越えて :True power 突き進んで行こう :難局を切り抜けて 次の時代へ繋ぐため :True power 命賭け :勝利を信じて いざ未来(あす)のために :真の力 共に戦うだけ |-|Romaji= :ichibanyari wa yuzurenai :makasete hoshii imakoso watashi ni :yokan tekichuu saeteru ore :nakama no tame ni shinken shoubu da ze :tegowai teki ni yana yokanshite mo :tsune ni mae ni dete toutsugekisuru shikanai :True power chikara awase yukou :zenryouku wo dashikitte donna kukyou norikoete :True power inochi kake :shouri o shinjite iza asu no tame ni :shin no chikara tomo ni tatakau dake :sonzai imi wo shimeshitai :saizensen ni pride wo kakete :shinjite iize ima ga chance :riyuu nante nai pin to kita dake sa :michi wo hiraite ranse wo ikiru :tsune ni mae ni tachi yakume wo hatsu dake :True power tsukisusunde yukou :nankyoku wo kirinukete tsugi no jidai he tsunagu tame :True power inochi kake :daijina kizuna o mamorinuku tame ni :shin no chikara teki wo kechirasu made :sugu ni wa wakariaenaikoto mo :me no mae ni aru kachimake sae mo :itsuka wa dokokade furikaeri waraerudarou :Let's go to fight! :shinraidekiru nakama ga ireba :True power chikara awase yukou :zenryouku wo dashikitte donna kukyou norikoete :True power tsukisusunde yukou :nankyoku wo kirinukete tsugi no jidai he tsunagu tame :True power inochi kake :shouri o shinjite iza asu no tame ni :shin no chikara tomo ni tatakau dake |-|English Translation= :No one else can be the forerunner but me :Leave it to me. I've got this :I've got a good feeling about this one :My mate is in, so it's time for some hardball :Though we face tenacious foes, even if things don't seem that great, :we're already heading to the front out there. Just get in the fray :True power With our powers combined, we go :We'll give it our all. We'll overcome any crisis :True power We fight like our lives depended on it :Believe in victory for the tomorrow we seek :Ours is a true power. Together, we fight :I want to prove the meaning of my existence :Here in the forefront, my pride is on the line :Sure, I hear you. Now's our chance :No real reason. It just came to me :We pave the way through. We live in troubled times :We always stand in the front. It's our duty as a :True power Charge forth in full swing :We'll survive any crisis to ferry the next age :True power Our lives are at stake :To protect our dear bonds, :we are a true power. We won't stop until our foes are routed :Though there are things that we can't see eye-to-eye on straight away, :we'll take our wins or losses as we see them :Someday, somewhere, we'll be able to look back and laugh :Let's go to fight! :As long as I have my reliable friend here, we are a :True power Join our powers and go :We'll giving it everything we got. We'll get through any disaster :True power Let's pierce the way forward :We'll survive any crisis to usher in the next age :True power Our lives are on the line :Believe in victory for the future before us :Ours is a true power. We only fight together External Links *Official Youtube preview *Voice actor commentary for CD Category: Songs